supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Toshio's Parent-Teacher Conference
Transcript Nicole: "Satoko Kisho and her young son Toshio are going to a parent-teacher confrence." and Toshio are in the car Satoko: "俊夫は、アナベルに聞いていない、彼女はジョシーは天使だと思って、私は彼女がすべての悪魔のお姫様だと思う" (Translation: Toshio, don't listen to Annabelle, she thinks Josie is an angel, i think she is the princess of all demons) giggles Toshio: "右うん" (Translation: Yeah Right) Nicole: "Then they arrived." and Satoko step out of the car and step inside Neveda Pre-School Mrs Weston: "Hello there Toshio!" waves Josie: "Sean walks like a guy who drank alcohol!" Annabelle: "That's Right! John has the twice the number of eyes we have!" come up to Annabelle Satoko: "ねえ(long bleep)" (Translation: Hey ***) Annabelle: "Well, well, well, isn't it that creepy boy and that freaky black haired lady." starts to get angry while Toshio starts to cry Nicole: "Then it ended up in a huge fight." Annabelle: "I got better things to do.." flips Annabelle off while Toshio closes his eyes, covers his ears, and faces the other way while in tears Mrs Weston: "Mrs Kisho, Mrs Kimik, stop fighting!" punches Annabelle in the nose Satoko: "それは私の気紛れな黒髪の女性と私の息子あの不気味な少年を呼び出す方法をあなたをお教えします！" (Translation: That will teach you on how to call me Freaky Black Haired Lady and my son That Creepy Boy!) Mrs Weston: "Toshio, Jose and Josie, face the other way and cover your ears!" 3 nod and cover their ears and face the other way Jose: "What is wrong with them?!" Mrs Weston: "Satoko and Annabelle hate eachother, Annabelle makes fun of Satoko for bearing a huge resemblance to Kayako Saeki from The Grudge and her son for looking like Toshio Saeki from The Grudge." pushes Annabelle against the wall and kicks her multiple times classmates come with their parents Lizzie: "Look at Toshio's mom guys, she's awesome!!" punches Annabelle in the stomach Mrs Weston: "Kids, i know how much you want to see Mrs Kisho and Mrs Kimik fight but face the other way." classmates face the other way, close their eyes, and cover their ears Sean: "His mom is great!" kicks Annabelle in the shoulder Satoko: "十分にあった？" (Translation: Had enough?) Annabelle: "You (bleep)ing Japanese (bleep)...." grabs Annabelle by her arms and pulls her into a classroom and punches her again Satoko: "それが私の息子の気持ちを傷つける方法でそのオバタリアンをお教えします" (Translation: That will teach that old hag on how to hurt my son's feelings) leaves the room to comfort Toshio, who is still crying Mrs Weston: "Your son, Toshio, is a nice, friendly boy, he is very bright, despite him speaking Japanese and being from Japan, he is able to understand people." Satoko: (attention focusing on Toshio): "そこ..そこ。俊夫、あなたは不気味な少年ではありません" (Translation: There.. there. Toshio, you aren't a creepy boy) Mrs Weston: "Your son, Toshio, is a nice, friendly boy, he is very bright, despite him speaking Japanese and being from Japan, he is still able to understand us." Satoko: "私は知っている" (Translation: I know) Mrs Weston: "Anyway, my main concern is that I have been noticing that he has had bruises on his arms and legs. Is everything going on okay at home?" Category:Parent-Teacher confrence Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts